galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
515 B.C. Bowling Tournament
The 515 B.C. bowling tournament was an informal tournament for domination of the Saturnian Space Academy through athletics in bowling. The tournament was made up by many major/minor gangs & teams. However, because it was a street tournament, not a professional academic tournament supervised by the schools, the rules were set up by the Street Athletics Union, which based rules by default & enforced most of them. Rules *Each session would be played with 4 "quarters" (games)* *Up until sometime shortly after the Great Space War, the basics of winning the session/game was based off of mathematics in counting the scores of the team of each game, not on a majority of games won as it would cause a tie for overtime that would exhaust the tired players *If a tie should occur (which is doubtful in some cases), the star player i.e. best bowler, represents the team in an overtime face-off, where the two players are given another ball (tenth frame, third ball) to bowl the most pins as possible. Should another tie occur, another chance to bowl is made. The game is officially called tied should the score remain a tie after 5 overtimes *A foul line crossing results in a zero for the ball as usual. If the foul line is crossed a second time in a row, the team results in no points for the frame (which applys to the next frame if the second foul is in the same frame as the first). A third foul results in a zero for the frame & a deduction of 5 points from the previous frames before the foul sequence occurred & all future fouls result in the number doubling to 10, then 20, 40 & stops at 50. If the team continues to foul past the maximum penalty, the teams automatically move onto the next quarter, with the opponents winning the game, regardless of score. Should the 50 rule be broken again, the session is abandoned with the foul team marked as forfeit (automatic loss) *Teams must have at least 4 players (a leader & star player & 2/3 backup players). If a bowling team of 5 or more is missing a player, the team can still qualify to play the game. If a bowling team of 4 is missing a player, the game is marked forfeited as an automatic loss for the team under 4. In addition, teams must have an equal number of representatives: if a team of 5 is playing a team of 4, the team of 5 must lose the extra player(s) for the game to balance the team advantages. *The tournament is a single-elimination tournament, resulting in a loss as automatic termination from post-season advancement in regular season. Eliminated teams still play throughout regular season, but discontinue games in post-season. *The third medal in the final championship of the games is given to the loser of the semifinal round that has the higher score over the loser of the other semifinal round (i.e. the Sharks had 852 points against the Lizards' 684 in the semi-finals, meaning the Sharks win the gold medal). Also, in post-season, there are no games to qualify places. *Along with the second rule being changed, the first rule was changed to make it thirds instead of quarters Teams Regular season Post-season In Ring 1 of 515 B.C., the regular season ended. The losing teams that losted their rounds on the way to post-season discontinued their games. Speed elimination round On Ring 1, 10, the speed elimination round began. In the round, the games are shortened to two "halves" (games), which meant two games in each "game" (session), thus the name "speed". The elimination round lasted with 3 days of nonstop gaming against the remaining teams. The round is an endurance round to show how much the teams can handle playing 3 days straight (sunrise to sunset). During the round, Bart Sampson's fellow teammates were forced to withdraw to balance the games & some fell ill, forcing them to leave. This left Bart, Milhouse, James & George, who all managed to handle the round with great pressure. The end result led to the final four teams being Bart Sampson's Team Saturn-Sampson, Riff Lorton's Team Jets, Bernardo Johnson's Team Sharks & James Smith's Team Lizards. Semi-final Team Saturn-Sampson vs. Team Lizards Bart Sampson's team played off against the Lizards on Ring 1, 14, the day of the semi-finals. During the game, Bart experienced doxicaine overdose by drinking four bottles of Coke, full of the drug. Team Jets vs. Team Sharks Championship The two teams played off. The score was close & the game tied several times. In the end, Riff Lorton, who was bowling the fifth time in overtime, rolled a 9, which meant that if Bart Sampson did not bowl a 9, they would lose, if they bowled a 9, the championship match was to be decided by a private bowling round the next morning between Milhouse Van Houseman & Diesel "Ice" Wazowski. If they got a 10, they would win. However, at this point, Bart Sampson, whose blood levels were high in doxicaine, was exhausted & suffered a sore ache in his back because of an earlier encounter with the Jets that caused his spine to bend slightly out of position should he bend it too much. Bart rolled the ball & collapsed on the ground, sweating with a wrenched back while the ball rolled a strike, beating the Jets & winning the championship. Injury report Official During the semifinal round, Harold Jackson of Team Saturn-Sampson accidentally threw out his back during the final quarter & nearly cost the game score. His back injury prevented him from playing in the championship as the medical policy set up by the Street Athletics Union. Bart Sampson also wrenched his back on the final ball of the championship game, which ironically looked like a losing throw, but ended as a strike. Unofficial On the night before the final championship between Team Saturn-Sampson & Team Jets, Bart Sampson collapsed from doxicaine overdose from earlier in the day during the semifinal round against the Lizards. Because this happened hours after the semifinals had closed, this incident was not officially recorded in the log. Policys If a serious injury has occurred to the player, the player shall be retained as a precaution. Some cases, the player heals before the policy allows him to bowl again, leaving him unable to bowl, but to spectate. Here are the five most common injurys (not in a specific order from most common to least common).